The lost Link of Hyrule
by Azerik Zaraki
Summary: This story is a mix of Ocarina of Time and Twilight Princess story plot. Names from both games and names of my own. Chapter two is here bring on the reviews good or bad!
1. A bad end to the best day

Hey! If you're reading this you obviously are interested in the Zelda games. This is kind of like a mix of OoT and Tp. I used a lot of names from both games so it should be to your liking.

**Disclaimer: I wish I owned Zelda but I don't so don't think this will be the next game (would be cool if it was though).**

Without further ado on with the first chapter of_**The lost Link of Hyrule.**_

...An injured boy lay unconscious in a smoking crater in the Lost Woods of the Great Deku Tree. The Deku Tree looked down at the boy from his mountain top home.

Having seen that very same boy being chased from Hyrule Castle town by monsters with a woman whom he supposed was his mother. They had been traveling by horse for two days when the band of moblins had attacked. The boy's mother had been captured but the boy's horse outran the moblins but not before they knocked him out.

That night the boy awoke to find himself alone but for his horse. Crying in agony at the loss of his mother he looked to the sky wishing he had been able to protect her. Then the boy spotted a meteor in the sky. Soon more followed and they started to fly toward the boy and his horse. They crashed down around him the shockwaves they produced sending both boy and horse flying.

By time the last meteor landed the boy was lying face down in one of the craters they had created. The Deku Tree took pity on the boy because of his hardships and summoned a pair of fairies to his side. He had them put the boy on his horse and guide the animal to the village of Ordon.

As they were traveling the boy woke up. Looking around at the destruction the meteors had caused, he turned to look at the horizon and saw the town of his birth in flames. For four years he had lived there with his mother and now both his mother and his town were gone. Then he saw the man. The man on the black horse riding around and slaying any person who had been lucky enough to escape the burning town. Then the boy screamed…

…Link jolted awake shaken by the nightmare he had just had. He sat there in his bed trying to remember what he had been dreaming. It seemed so familiar, like a long forgotten memory.

Looking out his bedroom window he guessed from the sun's position that it was almost noon. He was late for work at the ranch! He must have slept in. He jumped onto the ladder that led down from his attic bedroom and quickly slid down. Dashing into the kitchen he quickly ate a bowl of cold left over soup from the previous night's dinner. Running out the door he jumped of his porch and landed next to his horse stable. Taking a tin whistle from the pouch on his belt and quickly played a song. His horse Epona came galloping out of the stable and stopped next to Link. He jumped into her saddle and dug his heels into her side and dashed off toward the ranch.

Swerving to avoid hitting the villagers he weaved in and out of houses and shops quickly heading to the south side of the village. As Link came closer to the ranch he noticed that the entrance was blocked off by a gate. Spurring his horse on he charged right for the gate. At the last minute he pulled up on the reins making his horse jump the gate. Upon landing he looked around and noticed that all the goats weren't in the field but in the barn.

Tying Epona's reins to a post outside the barn he started walking toward the house on the other side of the ranch. Looking up at the big grey building he realized there was none of the usual ruckus that usually happened at the ranch. Martha was not feeding the chickens or collecting the eggs in the small chicken coop they had recently purchased. John wasn't trying to get the goats into the barn to be milked. Little Johnny was not chasing after the chickens as he usually did when his mother wasn't looking. What was going on here? Walking up to the house and knocked on the door. When nobody answered for five minutes he slowly opened the door and peered inside. The room was dark because the Shades were down. Walking over to a window he pulled on the shades and released them to let in some light to look around. As soon as the Shades went up a great wave of sound reached his ears.

"**Surprise!"** Yelled the owners of the ranch and all his friends from the village jumping out from various hiding places. Link jumped three feet in the air yelping in shock. Link looked around at all the smiling and laughing people and finally realized that today was his sixteenth birthday. He had completely forgotten because he had been to busy focusing on the dream he had been having.

Once he had calmed down the villagers guided him into the kitchen and showed him the feast Martha had prepared for his birthday.

People drank and sang while other ate and spoke among themselves, but no matter what someone was doing they were enjoying themselves. Link played some songs on his whistle and people sang the lyrics to the tunes. Pretty soon Joe the butcher and Charlie the Baker got out there violins and began to play with Link. Rusl he towns local swordsman and blacksmith joined in too with his banjo. Then Rose, John and Martha's daughter started to sing. Not any particular words, just a sort of gentle humming. When she began to sing Link felt as though he had drank twenty ales instead of two.

Playing a new song that had just popped into his head, not even sure of where he had heard it before, he listened to Rose who easily adapted to the new song but giving Link a quizzical look before singing along. Both soon picked up tempo and soon nobody could tell if they were making the music or if it was coming from the heavens. With a long last low not the pair ended the song.

Rose caught Link's attention and pointed to the door and then walked outside. When Link arrived out on the porch he was swept into a hug with Rose who said, "Oh Link! That was wonderful. I loved the feel of the music, where did you learn that song?"

After telling her it had just popped into his head like a long forgotten memory she seemed confused as though trying to remember something. Dismissing her thoughts she turned to Link and Blushed because he was staring at her in an unusual way. She was about to ask why he was staring at her when he suddenly kissed her. Her knees suddenly went weak and she held onto Link for support. After Link released her she turned to say some thing to him but whatever she had said was lost when little Johnny was heard screaming.

Everybody rushed outside and looked northward to see Johnny surrounded by a large group of moblins. _Johnny must have snuck outside while everyone was busy with the party _thinks Link. While every one is panicking John and Rusl rush toward Johnny and the group of moblins

The two were easily dispatched by the monstrous creatures. Thinking quickly Link jumps off the porch and runs toward the barn. Planning to open the barn and release the goats in a stampede he notices that the gates are bound shut by leather bindings. Try as he might Link could not budge the knots in the leather. Then he spotted Rusl's sword stuck in the ground a few yards away. Quickly untying Epona from the pole he ju8mped on her and rode towards the sword. Pulling it out of the ground as he passed it he turned around and headed back to the barn. A few moblins tried to waylay him but he cut them down as he rode.

He arrived at the barn and cut the leathern Entering the barn he scared the ram and got it moving, the other goats following it into a stampede. While the moblins were busy with the stampeding goats Link rode over and picked up little Johnny. Riding back to the house he deposited Johnny on the porch and went back to fight off the moblins.

John and Rusl had awoken and were staring in awe as Link did alone what the two of them could not. He defeated the moblins one by one until there was only a small bunch left. The small band of moblins fled the ranch and whistled a strange song. Then gigantic monster birds came and picked them up and they began to fly away.

Using Epona Link guided the goats back into the barn. When this task was done he returned to the house to see every body scared and amazed by his accomplishment. Everyone congratulated him and they started laughing again as though the party had never been interrupted. But then a terrifying screech was heard and on the horizon was one of the monster birds was seen coming back with a moblin on it's back.

It swooped down and the villagers scattered. Everybody ran around screaming while Link tried to fend of the monsters. The bird swooped at Link knocking him from his horse. Swooping down again It grabbed Rose and carried her off screaming in fear, and Link helplessly looking up as the bird carried away the love of his life.

Stabbing his sword into a lifeless moblin again and again he let out a roar like that of a raging beast It took all of the village men to subdue him and put him down on a bed in the house. When everyone had left him alone in the room he cried and let out a moan of agony…

 What has happened to the world Link thought he understood? Why have the monsters taken Rose? What is the secret of the song Link has discovered? Read the next chapter to find out.


	2. The Skull Kids return

Hello readers. I hope you enjoyed the first chapter of _**"**__**The lost Link of Hyrule".**_I gave you quite a bit to think about at the end of _**"A bad end to the best day" **_I say we find out what happens next in _**"The Skull Kid returns"**_!

**Disclaimer: I wish I could control peoples minds cause if I could this would be the next Zelda game. But it's not so deal with it.**

We left our hero Link crying in agony at the capture of his beloved Rose. Determined to rescue her Link resolves to climb the mountain to go see the Great Deku Tree...

…Having left the village some few hours the day after the party Link is now at the entrance of the Lost woods and it is about noon. He takes a few steps toward the entrance and is bombarded by two solid bright lights screaming, "Link is back! Link is back!"

Regaining the use of his eyes once the lights backed up a bit, realizes that the two lights are actually his two fairy friends, Gaytr, and Navi.

And behold, the appearance of his childhood friends is enough to make our hero speak (that doesn't happen to often).

"Navi! Gaytr! It's good to see you!" Link says in a masculine voice that does not at all go with his strangely feminine appearance.

"The Deku Tree sent us to get you," Said Navi in a businesslike fashion and high pitched voice.

"But now I can go back to my nap because you're already here…" Gaytr said earning himself a smack from his older sister. "Gaytr," said Navi in a harsh tone, "The Deku Tree said to stay with him until he reaches the top of the mountain forest. If we leave him alone the Deku Tree will make us heard the Kokiri's cows again."

Realizing that if he ever wanted to nap again Gaytr would have to help Link to go see the Deku Tree on top of the mountain forest. But fist they had to get through the Lost woods.

The fairies could have easily flown over the woods but their instructions were to keep an eye on Link while he traversed the path to the Great Deku Tree's mountain top home. With the two fairies close behind him Link entered the Lost woods unaware of what lay just inside.

As soon as he entered all the light seemed to disappear from the world. Monsters roamed everywhere oblivious to the boy who had just walked into their midst.

They all seemed to be in a trance as though some mystical force was controlling them as you would when riding a horse. And that's when it hit him. They were sleepwalking!

Upon an even closer look he realized that they weren't even monsters. They were Kokiri in festival costumes.

Looking at the dazed Kokiri Link could clearly see why the Deku Tree had summoned him. The Kokiri were normally wide awake at this time of day playing in the fields. Link looked enquiringly at the costumes, and Navi the know-it-all-fairy responding to Link's look of complete stupidity and confusion said, "Today is normally when they hold a play in honor of the Hero of Time."

Link just became more confused at that response. When Link was a child he had lost his memory because of a head injury. During his life in Ordon village nobody had told him the story of the great Hero of Time.

A few seconds later Link's left hand started to burn and he screamed out in pain. Since he was wearing gloves nobody saw the strange mark that had suddenly appeared on his left hand. The pain coming to an end Link breathed heavily and wondered why his hand had so suddenly started to pain him. Deciding he wouldn't figure it out by just standing there he thought he should just ask the Great Deku Tree about it.

Walking through the ocean of the undersized ancient people Link went into the Kokiri shop to find one Kokiri who was still pretty much sane and was still awake. The boy was hiding behind the shop counter shivering in fear. Link was about to ask him what he was scared of when a deku baba popped up from the ground and bit him on his right arm. Recoiling from the pain Link took out the wooden sword had had strapped to his back and swung at the demonic plant. The baba kept snapping at him preventing him from getting close enough to hit it. Just when Link had begun to give up the Kokiri boy yelled, "Heads up!" and threw a wooded shield at him. Looking up from the creature Link saw the shield heading for his face. It him like a boulder and sent him flying into the wall. Apparently "Heads up!" meant "Heads down!"

"Sorry!" the boy shouted over the counter. Link got up hurriedly and strapped the shield to his injured arm and faced the deku baba again, this time ready to fend it off with the shield.

Rolling around, he blocked the plants jabbing head with his shield and jumped up spinning at the same time bring his sword up in an arc slashing the plant in half at the stem.

The baba vanished in a puff of black smoke and in its place was a pile of deku nuts. Link knew these magic nuts could stun most creatures so he scooped them up and placed them in the little pouch he carried on his belt.

The shop keeper thanked him by letting him have the shield free of charge. Happy to have two new items to use Link departs the Kokiri village and enters the deeper parts of the Lost Woods…

A few hour later Link stops to make camp since the sunset was quickly approaching and if he didn't have a fire going before the sun went down he would have no warmth or light until dawn which might find him permanently asleep. Luckily that didn't happen. By 9:00PM Links fire could almost reach the leaves of the tallest trees. Pulling out a couple small veggies from his pouch he roasted them slowly over the fire he had built. A half hour later he was munching on roasted potatoes, carrots, and corn. Respecting the rules of the Great Deku Tree's forest Link would not eat any meat until he left its boundaries.

After he finished his meal Link put a few more logs on the fire and went to sleep dreaming off what Rose would say when he rescued her…

Meanwhile as our hero in green was sleeping a strange laugh could be heard in the trees along with an odd jingling noise. Then out of nowhere a small boy dressed in orange clothing and a hat twice the size of his head. This was the Skull Kid. He was not an overly kind person but was not evil as you could describe the many monsters that could be found through out Hyrule. He was however a mischief maker and most who met him ended up insane because of the games he played using anyone unfortunate enough to stumble upon his home.

The Skull Kid looked down at our sleeping hero and laughed at the way he was snoring making a sound like an elephant sneezing. That sound however quiet was enough to wake up our hero. Jumping to attention link drew out from his pillow his…whistle? Looking down he noticed that he wooden sword still lay under his pillow exactly where he had put it. In his haste to grab it he had accidentally picked up his tin whistle instead. The Skull Kid then started jumping for joy and said, "You play music too! Play with me! Play with me!"

The Skull Kid pulled out a strange looking instrument and said, "If you beat me in a music contest I'll give you my fairy ocarina, and I'll teach you how to play it."

Seeing as the Skull Kid wouldn't let him go otherwise he agreed to play. Plus he really wanted that ocarina.

Skull Kid then played a strange tune Link had once heard in the woods before and had learned to play on his own. He played the song flawlessly earning him an evil stare from the Skull Kid. They played for hours and Link kept up with the Skull Kid's quick tempo songs. After four hour the Skull Kid said, "One more song and you win; but his ones really hard!" and played a fast song with extremely low notes. Link wouldn't have been able to play it if he hadn't done a slower version of it the day Rose was taken. After finishing the song the Skull Kid yelled, "No fair how did you recognize it when it was that fast!"

Then a group of four deku babas popped out of the ground and started snapping at the two musicians missing them by inches. The Skull Kid screamed and climbed up a tree leaving the green clad boy to fend for himself.

Pulling out his sword and shield Link got into a fighting position and faced the first deku baba. This was his first mistake. The other three snapped at his back making him recoil and jump away from the group. After trying again and again to get close to them he got an idea. Reaching into his pouch as he started to run Link threw three deku nuts at three of the demon plants leaving the second one alone and undefended. Killing it easily he slashed the other three at the same time making them disappear in a puff of black smoke.

Just when he was about to put his sword away a group of moblins came running at from through the trees. Blocking an arrow with his shield link stabbed the first of five moblins and backed away from the rest of the group. Putting away their bows the moblins drew out wooden clubs and charged at the boy. Dodging the first two Link killed another one with a backslash and blocked the last attack with his shield. With only three moblins the Skull Kid decided he could fight one while his new friend fought the other two. Jumping down from the tree he landed on the moblins that had been sneaking up on Link while he was preoccupied with its brethren. Knocking the moblin senseless The Skull Kid proceeded to pull a knife out from its hat. Stabbing the enemy a few times Skull Kid turned to face the other of the two remaining moblins. Now that the odds were even the two moblins were reluctant to make the first move. The Skull Kid jumped at the first one while our hero ran at the other. Both of them died in a matter of seconds.

The battle finished the Skull Kid turned to Link and said, "You're good at music; here take my ocarina! Turn it sideways and the order of the holes is the same as on your whistle that will make it easier to learn."

With a last tinkling laugh the Skull Kid disappeared in a flurry of leaves and wind. After a few hours of practicing Link could play the ocarina as well as he could play his tin whistle.

Tomorrow it was off to see the Great Deku Tree. But for now it was time to sleep…...

Again with the mysterious song? What could it be? Find out in the next chapter "_**The Deku Tree's Curse"!!**_


End file.
